Mi lugar esta a tú lado
by Alice De Oz
Summary: La vida no había vuelto a ser la misma desde la guerra y lo único que George podía agradecer fue que su gemelo, otro de sus hermanos o sus padres no hubieran muerto. Este fic participa en el "Festival Navideño 2016: Creature's Christmas" festejado por las páginas We love Drarry y I love BottomHarry. Este fic participo con la pareja de Fred x George.
1. Prólogo

Realidad: Alternativa

Rating: K

Pareja: George x Fred

Summary:

Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de J.K. La trama es mía pero no me pagan por esto y lo hago solo por ocio (~o.o)~

Advertencias: Puede que encuentren discordancias en la batalla final, un poco de lenguaje altisonante y un "poco" de incesto como es de esperarse.

Esta historia se compondrá de este bello prólogo y un solo capítulo. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre el universo de Harry Potter y también la primera vez que participo en un festival así que estoy emocionada, sin más dilación. ¡Empezamos!

Luego de la bienvenida de Percy los gemelos salieron corriendo hacia los exteriores del castillo para pelear cuando la guerra por fin empezará. Después de la herida de George decidieron no volver a separarse, era preocupante el que sólo esa vez se habían separado y uno de ellos saliera herido ¿Que sería a la próxima? ¿Uno de ellos muerto? No señor, ellos no iban a morir ese día, ellos saldrían con vida de esa pelea.

Llegaron a uno de los laterales del castillo y pegados hombro con hombro esperaron el ataque de los dementores, mortífagos u hombres lobo, se sentían invencibles mientras estuvieran juntos.

La batalla era intensa, después de la caída de las protecciones fue como sí una puerta del infierno fuera abierta ahí mismo, hechizos volaban de un lado a otro, personas morían parejo, la muerte no distinguía bandos. Fred y George actuaban como un sólo ser cubriendo certeramente los ataques que iban dirigidos hacia ellos, sacaban entre ataque y ataque algunos artículos de su tienda de bromas que fueron usados como armas y distractores.

Cuando por fin se vieron rodeados y con pocas posibilidades de salir vivos de eso, lanzaron un polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea y aparecieron metros lejos, cerca de uno de los pasillos del Castillo. Al darse media vuelta Fred vio como si el tiempo pasará más lento.

Greyback saltó hacia el, un expeliarmus le desarmo pero eso no iba a detenerlo, esquivo las siguientes maldiciones cortantes y aturdidoras que le fueron lanzadas sin apenas parpadear, en un descuido mientras George peleaba contra Dolohov y el trataba de alejar a Fenrir la vio, un Avada Kedavra que iba directo a su gemelo, la decisión fue tomada mucho antes de que siquiera se formulara un pensamiento coherente. Dejó de atacar a Greyback dándole una apertura para atacar, pero deteniendo efectivamente la maldición asesina. El dolor le hizo volver la vista al frente, el hombre lobo había clavado sus garras en su pecho, con un ademán juguetón y una mirada lasciva recorrió desde su oído izquierdo hasta su clavícula con su afilada uña, dejando una profunda herida a su paso.

-Ahora eres mío Weasley- La ronca voz le hizo estremecerse, sentía ganas de vomitar

-¡CRUCIO!- Fenrir empezó a retorcerse y gritar de dolor, arrastrándose lejos de él- Avada Kedavra- Un rayo verde impacto justo en el pecho del semi- humano.

Fred volteó a ver la fuente de los hechizos, George se hallaba rodeado de varios cuerpos de mortífagos con una mirada de furia que sólo desapareció cuando volteó a ver a su gemelo.

-Freddie ¿Estas bien?- Se acercó rápidamente y le lanzó varios hechizos de sanación.

De pronto la voz de Voldemort inundó sus mentes, su primera reacción fue abrazarse, el mensaje era claro pero ellos no traicionarian jamás a Harry.

En el gran salón se instalaron junto a sus otros hermanos, todos con distintos grados de daño. Fred fue rápidamente atendido por su madre, quien casi los ahogaba en su abrazo, y Madam Pomfrey. George sólo se separó un momento de su lado, había arrinconado a Hermione y después de lanzar un Muffliato a su alrededor y una acalorada discusión volvió con él, aunque con gesto decaído.

-¿Qué pasa Georgie?- Preguntó tratando de aligerar el ambiente- Sólo me mordió un perrito, verás que pronto me recuperaré- Sonrió a su gemelo

Su hermano le devolvió una sonrisa de lado y lo abrazó, se sentía una extraña aura alrededor de todos los Weasley pero esta se terminó cuando supieron que Harry iría a plantarle cara al señor oscuro.

Después de los primeros 10 minutos de espera consiguieron acceso a una red flú e hicieron una llamada a Sortilegios Weasley donde Verity y su familia estaban escondidos. En menos de lo que canta un gallo ya tenían un cargamento de productos Weasley altamente letales. Estos fueron repartidos entre varios estudiantes de menor grado cuya experiencia en hechizos era poca.

Los mortífagos volvieron con Harry siendo cargado por Hagrid, parte de la esperanza murió al ver al azabache muerto... hasta que Neville ayudó con su discurso, Potter saltó de los brazos del semi gigante y la batalla empezó de nuevo, a pesar de las heridas que presentaban muchos todos los que estaban disponibles pelearon. Molly mató a Bellatrix por fin y la batalla final entre Harry contra Voldemort fue para muchos el cierre de un ciclo y el inicio de lo que se espera uno mejor.

Después de la batalla fuimos a San Mungo, Fred tenía la licantropía como era de esperar, Molly lloró, George dejó de sonreír y los demás Weasley empezaron a formular un plan o algo así.

La primera Luna llena cayo en Mayo 11 y fue demasiado dolorosa. Fred estaba irritable y merodeaba por la casa de un lado a otro, George siendo su sombra con una idea casi suicida en mente y asegurándose de que nadie le separará de su gemelo, sabía que lo tratarían y estaba a la defensiva esperando que en cualquier momento alguno de sus familiares le lanzará un hechizo aturdidor. El atardecer se acercaba, Bill llegó una hora antes de que el sol se acabará y trató de hablar con el para que volviera a la casa, él se negó.

Minutos antes de que la Luna apareciera finalmente Fred le paso un vaso con jugo de calabaza, al tomarlo cayó dormido instantáneamente, podría jurar que escuchó a su gemelo disculparse pero la inconsciencia no le dejaba definir si eso había sido un sueño o algo real. Al día siguiente despertó tranquilo, había descansado adecuadamente después de no haberlo hecho en semanas pero en la bruma de su despertar no lograba recordar porque no habia dormido bien, hasta que escuchó quejas de su hermano. Toda neblina desapareció de su mente y bajo corriendo a la cocina, se encontró Bill riendo mientras su madre desinfectaba las heridas de su gemelo. Sintió su enojo aparecer y salió azotando la puerta con un par de voces siguiéndolo hasta que se apareció en Sortilegios Weasley para tratar de calmarse.

Verity le dio la bienvenida y juntos empezaron a recoger y acomodar como un día cualquiera.

-¿Dónde esta Fred, Sr. Weasley?- La rubia preguntó mientras barría de arriba hacia abajo el acomodaba el mostrador.

-Estaba... lidiando con un pequeño problema peludo- Sonrió de lado el pelirrojo

-Oh... entiendo-Verity bajo y se sentó a su lado- Bueno, ya se solucionará eso jefe- Sonrió de lado

George se aferró a esa idea, todo estaría bien, su hermanos volvería a ser lo que eran antes de la guerra...

Fin del Prólogo


	2. Capítulo Único

Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de J.K. La trama es mía pero no me pagan por esto y lo hago solo por ocio (~o.o)~

Una aclaración antes de empezar, el diálogo "mental" (por llamarlo de alguna manera) estará en **negritas**

Tirado boca arriba, fuera de la Madriguera estaba George, llevaba al menos una hora dormitando ahí en espera de sus hermanos. Como cada luna llena Bill y Fred se iban de caza y tan pronto como llegarán Bill se iría de regreso a Francia con Fleur y lo dejaría a él junto con su madre para que cuidarán de un cansado Fred.

Después de el aniversario de la guerra contra Voldemort, su gemelo poco a poco había recuperado su actitud bromista de siempre.

La mordida de Greyback se había llevado más que su humanidad, también su despreocupación pero estaba feliz de ir recuperando a su hermano aunque a veces sentía que jamás volvería a ser el mismo que hace un par de años pues este ya sólo jugaba pesado con Bill creyendo que podría lastimar a cualquier otro.

Se quedó acostado pensando y sintiendo la peca número 14 formarse hasta que algo le tapó la luz del sol haciendo que el y su peca en formación se quejarán.

-Hey...- Gruñó suavemente George

-No puedo creerlo, voy llegando y tú solo me recibes con gruñidos. Eres cruel Gred- Se quejó falsamente su gemelo haciendo una pose de indignacion mientras Bill reía un par de pasos atrás viendo que se paraba como resorte y abrazaba a su hermano

-Feorge, creo que moriría con la cara llena de pecas antes de que por fin llegarás- Las risas sonaron agradablemente mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

Como ya era costumbre de esos días en el comedor se encontraban su madre con el desayuno preparado, un desayuno que sería capaz de alimentar a un grupo de hasta 20 personas si la comida era repartida equitativamente en porciones normales pero, con dos lobos en la familia era normal que al finalizar no quedará nada.

-Que bueno que llegaron- Molly se acercó y abrazo a sus hijos- George ve y llama a tus hermanos para que bajen a comer, Harry y Teddy llegarán en cualquier momento para desayunar.

-Claro- Subió sin mucha prisa los escalones hacia los cuartos de sus hermanos.

El mortífago les había dejado fácil a su familia y los demás el diferenciar el uno del otro pues Fred ahora tenía una cicatriz que iba de su oído izquierdo y acababa en su clavícula.

-Ronnie, Ginny a desayunar- Un par de gruñidos sonaron del otro lado de las puertas- Les recuerdo que Bill y Fred acaban de llegar- Dos golpes se escucharon, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo en ambos cuartos

-¡Voy!- Su hermanos gritaron y el bajo riendo, el que Bill y Fred tuvieran hambre indicaba que tenían que bajar rápido o ellos podrían arrasar con todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

El sonido del Flu lo hizo alzar la mirada para encontrarse con Harry cargando a un despierto Teddy y su mata color azul chicle en sus brazos.

-¡Harry!- Se acercó rápido a ellos, dándole una palmada en la espalda al moreno para después centrar su atención en el bebé- ¿Qué tal está mi sobrino favorito? - Cuando el niño lo vio inmediatamente su cabello se volvió del color del cabello de George, lo cual le provocó una sonrisa de emoción- También me alegro de verte pequeñajo. Vengan, vamos a desayunar

Cuando llegaron a la cocina los visitantes fueron recibidos con abrazos y besos de la señora Weasley. Un par de minutos después Ron y Ginny bajaron corriendo.

-¿Qué harás para Navidad, Harry?- Molly empezó a preguntar después de que todos se sentarán a comer

-La verdad no había pensado en eso- Murmuró ligeramente apenado el azabache

-¿Quisieras pasarlo con nosotros? -Una sonrisa sincera apareció en la cara de Harry y asintió

-Me encantaría estar con ustedes- Ron sonrió animado

-Entonces será un gusto tenerte con nosotros- La señora Weasley empezó a comer al igual que Harry quien daba pequeños trozos de panque y leche a su ahijado que ya se había comido una de las papillas antes de ir a la Madriguera.

Todos comían tranquilamente mientras veían a Teddy hacer caras graciosas y cambiar el color de su cabello a un pelirrojo ligeramente anaranjado mientras estiraba los brazos hacia Fred.

\- Tío- El pequeño pelirrojo empezó a mover sus manitas hacia el gemelo

\- Creo que te habla Gred- Dijo un poco nervioso mientras veía intermitente al niño y a Harry

\- Nope, ese color de cabello es el tuyo, no el mío-El gemelo miraba sonriente lo que pasaba

\- ¿Qué diferencia hay?- Preguntó Bill sin comprender la diferencia

-Su color de cabello es más claro que el mío- Dijo George mientras rodaba los ojos como si fuera algo obvio

\- Tiene razón en eso, cada uno tiene un tono diferente en su cabello, aunque no sé note mucho la diferencia a simple vista- La señora Weasley dijo mientras comía tranquilamente hasta que Teddy empezó a hacer pucheros como si fuera a llorar

\- Fed...- Dijo el niño llamando la atención de todos en la mesa

-Esta bien enano, tu ganas- Sonrió de lado el mayor mientras que el azabache le pasaba a su ahijado sobre la mesa y Fred lo sentaba en su pierna como vio que lo tenía Harry momentos antes.

Todos empezaron a comer de nuevo viendo esta vez a Teddy elegir del plato de su tío un pedazo de manzana y lo comía tranquilamente mientras olía a Bill y Fred alternadamente con una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- ¿Por qué ríes, Teddy?- Bill le preguntó sonriendo

\- Manada- El niño respondió haciendo un círculo con sus brazos que señalaban a todos en la mesa, los lobos se congelaron en su lugar- Ustedes buenos lobos- El pequeño que volvía a tener el cabello color azul chicle sonrió y trato de abrazar a ambos, aunque solo logró poner sus manos en los vientres ajenos.

El hombre lobo mayor fue el primero en reaccionar abrazando al bebé y después Fred hizo lo mismo.

El desayuno paso sin más interrupciones y al acabar Bill y Harry junto con Teddy fueron de regreso a sus respectivas casas.

\- Oye Georgie ¿Qué tal si...? -Fred volteo alrededor de la cocina y noto que su gemelo ya no estaba.

Últimamente así pasaba, después del desayuno George desaparecía y volvía hasta la comida bastante cansado, si eso no era suficiente, también desaparecía en las noches, no entendía a donde se iba pero realmente no quería molestar a su gemelo y esperaba que este le dijera a su tiempo... O eso quería creer.

George se apareció en las afueras de Hogwarts y se encontró a Mcgonagall esperándolo ahí, ambos estaban listos para iniciar las tutorías con las que pretendían alcanzar su forma animaga. Llevaba 10 meses tratando de obtener su forma animal y en un par de semanas (si todo iba bien) podría transformarse sin varita ni meditaciones de media hora. Minerva le hizo seguirla hasta su oficina donde le hizo escupir el pedazo de mandrágora dentro del bote de basura.

-¡Por fin!- Gruñó George- Si pasaba un minuto más con eso en la boca creí que vomitaría

-No es para tanto, Señor Weasley- Dijo burlona Minerva- Bueno, es hora- Los gestos de la directora se volvieron rígidos de nuevo- Empiece con los ejercicios, Señor Weasley

Pronto George empezó con las meditaciones y todo lo que práctico esos meses. Diez minutos después Mcgonagall estaba dándole nuevas indicaciones y pronto se sintió distinto... Más pequeño y un poco más peludo

- **Bien hecho señor Weasley, veo que por fin lo consiguió** \- El escuchar a la ex profesora en su mente le hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarse con un gato atigrado con manchas como lentes alrededor de sus ojos- **¿Cómo se sienten señor George?**

- **Vaya... Esto es raro** \- El menor empezó a caminar con un poco de dificultad hacia el espejo que la profesora había dejado en el suelo intencionalmente- **Me siento raro**

Al verse por fin frente al espejo, trato de reír mientras veía su esponjosa cola menearse de aquí para allá. Era nada más y nada menos que un zorro con su pelaje del color de su cabello, aunque más grande que un zorro normal y puede que eso fuera lo único distintivo de un zorro normal porque... Bueno, pelirrojo ya era.

Camino alrededor de la oficina con un poco de torpeza al no estar completamente acostumbrado. El gato lo veía ir y venir sentado desde el escritorio hasta que volvió a escuchar a la Directora en su mente.

- **Muy bien joven Weasley, acérquese, vamos a iniciar los hechizos de conversión a humano** \- La voz sonaba más suave que cuando salía de la boca de la mujer.

- **Dígame que hacer entonces** \- El zorro se sentó frente al escritorio mirando atentamente al felino.

Quince minutos después George era nuevamente humano y se hallaba sentado tomando el té con Minerva.

-Me alegra que decida hacer esto para ayudar a su hermano, pero recuerde que el lobo debe reconocerlo primero para que permita que usted se quede cerca el- Explicó pacientemente Mcgonagall

-¿Y cómo sabré cuando es preciso que me acerqué?- El muchacho se veía realmente interesado en todo lo que le decía la mujer, no como en sus tiempos de escuela donde sólo escuchaba lo que pensaba que sería útil en una broma

-Lo sabrá señor Weasley, simplemente lo sabrá- Con esa frase se dio la plática por concluida, con la señora pensando en los días de los merodeadores y el joven pensado en su hermano.

La hora de la comida se acercaba y George se despidió de su antigua profesora. Llegó a casa y se tiró en el sillón mientras cerraba los ojos. Un peso se estableció sobre sus piernas

-¿Ummm...? -Abrió los ojos y vio a su gemelo sentado en sus piernas- Fred... Podrían vernos

-No hay nadie en casa, no te preocupes- El hombre lobo se recargo sobre él dejando su cabeza en el pecho ajeno- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Por ahí, preparando los regalos para Navidad- El que se hallaba sentado dio vuelta lentamente haciendo que ambos quedarán acostados en el sillón.

Fred no preguntó más, George no habló de nuevo y ambos se durmieron con las piernas enredadas y en brazos del otro. Así los encontró el resto de su familia cuando volvían del callejón Diagon. Sin atreverse a despertarlos el resto de los Weasley paso a su lado y fueron a comer.

Dos horas después el par de bromistas despertó con sonrisas idénticas de tranquilidad.

-Ustedes muchachos nunca entienden- La voz de la matriarca Weasley sonó desde la cocina- Siempre han sido así, tienen sus camas y prefieren dormir en el sillón ¡Rápido vengan a comer, niños!- Los gemelos sonrieron con complicidad y se aparecieron uno a cada lado de su madre- ¡Por Merlín! El hecho de que sean...- Molly se detuvo de pronto y empezó a reír junto a sus hijos- Vamos a comer

Los tres se sentaron y tranquilamente comieron, como si fuera una tarde cualquiera, como si no hubiera nada más de que preocuparse.

Las semanas pasaron, el árbol fue puesto en su lugar, los regalos poco a poco fueron comprados y pronto llegó la Luna Llena de ese mes, como había sido previsto cayó en 22 de Diciembre y todo ese día George desapareció. Tiempo atrás creyeron que se había resignado finalmente a no ser convertido por cualquiera de sus dos hermanos pero, aún temían que volviera a intentarlo.

Fred había tomado la poción matalobos pero seguía temiendole a la posibilidad de morder a su hermano, asi que se había resignado a pasar esa Luna Llena sólo, pues Bill estaría en Francia ayudando al gobierno francés con ciertos tratos que debían llevarse a cabo. Se dirigió al bosque cercano antes de que cayera la noche y empezó a vagar, hasta que escuchó el singular crac que anuncia una aparición, entonces lo vio, estaba George con el singular suéter Weasley del año pasado que tenía una G enorme en el pecho viéndolo como si no hubiera mejor lugar donde estar, el otro pelirrojo se acercó un tanto alterado para encararlo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le tomó del brazo y volteó a ver hacia el sol que poco a poco se ocultaba- Debes volver a casa ¡Ahora!

-No te preocupes, Fred. Tengo que darte tu regalo de Navidad hoy- Sonrió de lado sin inmutarse aún con el ocaso sobre ellos.

-¡GEORGE!- El chico pronto comenzó a convertirse en lobo, mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás sonó ese enfermizo tornar de huesos hizo a su gemelo estremecer.

Cuando el lobo esta completamente fuera por fin empezó a olfatear a su alrededor con cuidado, hasta que se encontró con un zorro sentado frente a él, mirando con expectación y un poco de miedo.

- **¿Quién eres?** \- La voz gutural de ese ser le hizo temblar, era apenas parecida a la de su hermano pero en todo ese pelaje oscuro distinguía los destellos rojizos del tono de Fred.

- **Tu compañía de esta noche, soy George** \- El zorro hizo una pequeña reverencia se quedó congelado en su lugar, respirando lo más lento posible

- **El hermano...** -El licántropo se acercó y empezó a olfatearlo con curiosidad- **Hueles bien**

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el bosque y poco a poco el lobo empezó a comportarse más relajado dando señales de que era el humano quien tomaba posesión de la mayoría del control. Contrario a la creencia popular, la poción matalobos no hacia efecto inmediatamente, sino que había que esperar unos minutos para acercarse sin molestar al lobo.

\- **¿Por qué lo hiciste?** \- La voz de su gemelo fue la que resonó en su mente en lugar de la gutural de momentos atrás- **Creí que habías vuelto a tu plan suicida** \- Reprochó su hermano

- **Quería sorprenderte** \- Fue la excusa del otro mientras miraba atentamente el suelo

- **Y vaya que lo lograste...** \- El lobo se acercó y dio un empujón amistoso al zorro

La noche siguió con jugueteos entre ambos, empujándose el uno al otro, rodando y persiguiendo animales pequeños. Fue la primera luna llena donde los estuvieron juntos de nuevo, donde todo se sentía en su lugar una vez más.

La noche corría extrañamente lenta mientras ellos corrían rápido como el viento de un lado a otro. Horas después volvieron corriendo a la puerta de su casa, el amanecer se acercaba, y estaban cansados después de haber jugado toda la noche.

- **¿Esto seguirá así, George?** -Preguntó dudoso el hombre lobo- **Saldrás conmigo cada luna llena, correremos juntos y después volver a casa... ¿Así será?**

- **Eso espero, Freddie.** \- Se recargo en el lomo de su hermano y mordió juguetonamente su cuello

La Luna se ocultó, el zorro al sentir el cambio que se aproximaba dio un par de paso atrás y vio a su hermano volver a su forma humana con el mismo dolor con el que se transformó horas antes. Después de destransformarse, George cargo a su hermano hasta su cuarto, lo envolvió en su cobija y bajo a preparar algo para que ambos desayunaran. Así lo encontró su madre en la cocina y cinco minutos después ambos subían con tres platos bien servidos, cuando entraron al cuarto de los gemelos Fred empezó a hablar con su madre acusando a su hermano de darle el susto de su vida, George se llevó un par de golpes de su madre y un beso, pues la matriarca Weasley sabía que ambos hijos habían resuelto por fin esa soledad y tristeza que se veía en sus ojos cuando llegaba la Luna Llena y la distancia que se había creado inevitablemente. Conforme paso la mañana se fueron agregando más personas al cuarto, primero Arthur, seguido de Ginny, después Ron y al final Percy.

Cuando todos los habitantes de la casa estuvieron al tanto de lo que había pasado aquella noche, George se transformó en su forma animal y empezó a pavonearse por la habitación, lamiendo mejillas o golpeando con la cola el rostro de sus hermanos. Ese día se fue como el agua, pues apenas se fueron los demás, los gemelos durmieron en la cama de George hasta el día siguiente.

La noche del 24 estaban todos reunidos en La Madriguera, Harry cargaba a Teddy en brazos mientras saludaba a todos los Weasley, Verity era presentada a todos por los gemelos, Bill y Charlie platicaban con su padre mientras un dragón pigmeo jugaba en la cabeza del cuidador de dragones, Luna había aparecido de improviso con su prometido, Rolf Scarmander, Molly junto a Fleur y Ginny terminaban los preparativos de la cena de esa noche y Ron reía con Hermione en la sala.

-Oye Fred- George jaló a su gemelo a la puerta trasera mientras todos abrían los regalos en la sala

-¿Qué pasa, Geo...- El nombre de su gemelo quedó atorado en su garganta cuando el mismo le besó, no era como si primer beso: suave y miedoso, tampoco como los otros besos que habían compartido después: dulces y muy largos. Este fue un beso desesperado, duro y salado a causa de las lágrimas del animago- ¿Georgie?- Tomó las mejillas de su hermano limpiando sus lágrimas y pegó sus frentes

\- M...muérdago- El mencionado hizo un vago gesto sobre sus cabezas y limpio sus lágrimas- Te extrañaba Feorge

-Y yo a ti Gred- El hombre lobo volvió a juntar sus labios pero esta vez fue suave, dulce, apasionado y totalmente lleno de sentimientos que se desbordaban nuevamente después de un par de años de mantenerlos a raya.

Al volver a la sala Luna se acercó y los abrazo diciéndoles que era una alegría que arreglarán las cosas y después simplemente se fue junto a su novio.

Esa noche todo regresó a su lugar, sus risas, sus bromas, se manía de dormir en la misma cama o en el sillón y por último, su relación, esa que habían dejado de lado después de que la licantropía había sido agregada a sus vidas, era una de las cosas que George creía perdidas.

Nunca más hablaron del tema y así estuvo bien, ellos nunca necesitaron de palabras, así fue, así era y así sería siempre.

Gracias por leerme preciosuras, si ven un horror ortográfico o si les gustó o no, pueden comentar o mandar una mensaje privado Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.


End file.
